Ganondorf
|Première apparition = Ocarina of Time |Apparaît dans = The Wind Waker Twilight Princess|Autres Formes = Ganon (Forme bestiale) |Spin Off = Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Hyrule Warriors}} Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu) est l'antagoniste le plus connu de la série Zelda. Il est présent dans la saga depuis The Legend of Zelda sous sa forme bestiale, Ganon. Il est apparu pour la première fois sous forme humaine dans Ocarina of Time, bien qu'elle ait été mentionnée dans A Link to the Past. Histoire ''Début de la Légende 'Skyward Sword' 'Théorie' Ganondorf pourrait être la réincarnation de la haine de l'Avatar du Néant, qui maudit les descendants de Link et Zelda à la fin du jeu. Certaines personnes supposent également, au vu de son apparence physique (et suite à divers clins d'œil), qu'il puisse être un descendant d'Hergo (ce qui pourrait notamment expliquer pourquoi il possède une Triforce, alors qu'il est le mal incarné...). 'Ocarina of Time' left|180px|Artwork officiel de Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time 3D)Chronologiquement parlant, c'est dans ''Ocarina of Time ''que Ganondorf fait ses débuts. Seul mâle né dans la tribu Gerudo depuis un siècle, Ganondorf devient leur roi. Ambitieux, il souhaite s'emparer de la Triforce et du royaume d'Hyrule; il prête allégeance au roi d'Hyrule, mais seule la jeune princesse Zelda semble deviner ses véritables intentions. Afin de pénétrer dans le Saint Royaume où repose la Triforce, Ganondorf tente de réunir les trois pierres ancestrales qui sont la clé de la porte du temps dans le temple du Temps. Les trois tribus gardiennes des pierres (Kokiris, Gorons et Zoras) refusant de les lui remettre, le roi Gerudo jette une malédiction à l'Arbre Mojo, gardien des Kokiris, et à Jabu-Jabu, dieu des Zoras, et condamne la caverne Dodongo, garde-manger des Gorons et rend fou le roi Dodongo Link, prévenu des intentions de Ganondorf par Zelda, réussit à réunir les trois right|150px|Ganondorf, après qu'il ait pénétré dans le Saint-Royaumepierres. Lorsqu'il retourne à Hyrule, il aperçoit la princesse qui fuit le château avec sa nourrice Impa, poursuivies par Ganondorf. Zelda confie à Link son ocarina du temps; le jeune garçon possède alors toutes les clés du Saint Royaume. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du temps, il est suivi par Ganondorf. Alors que Link s'endort pour sept ans dans le sanctuaire des sages, Ganondorf tente de s'emparer de la Triforce, mais n'obtient que le fragment de la force. Pendant les sept années de sommeil de Link, Ganondorf détruit le château d'Hyrule et érige la tour de Ganon. Il attend que les porteurs des deux autres fragments de la Triforce fassent leur apparition. Il les retrouve tous les deux dans le Temple du Temps, lorsque Sheik révèle à Link sa véritable identité : la princesse Zelda . Il kidnappe Zelda et propose à Link de le combattre dans sa tour. Grâce à l'épée de Légende et aux flèches de Lumière, le héros parvient à vaincre Ganondorf. Ce dernier utilise alors le pouvoir de la Triforce de la force pour se transformer en un monstre gigantesque, Ganon. Le héros parvient à le vaincre grâce à l'épée sacrée, et Ganondorf est enfermé dans le Saint Royaume grâce aux pouvoirs des sept sages rassemblés par Link au cours de sa quête. Ganondorf, alors qu'il disparaît, profère une malédiction contre Link. ''Pour le combat, voir : Ganondorf, Seigneur du Malin et Ganon (Ocarina of Time). Voir également Ganon Spectral pour le boss du Temple de la Forêt. ''Timeline de la Défaite Dans la timeline de la défaite, Link n'a pas réussi à empêcher Ganondorf d'obtenir la Triforce et Ganondorf est sorti victorieux du combat final. Link to the Past 'A Link to the Past' Avant les évènements du jeu, Ganondorf vainquit Link le Héros du Temps et s'empara de la Triforce du Courage en sa possession, ainsi que la Triforce de la Sagesse de Zelda. Alors qu'il eu réuni enfin le triangle d'or, Zelda aidée des Sept Sages l'enfermèrent en dernier recours dans le Saint Royaume et en scellèrent l'entrée. Le saint royaume devint alors le monde des ténèbres et Ganondorf se transforma en un monstre nommé Ganon. Il est aussi dit que son nom complet est Ganondorf Dragmire sous sa forme humaine et que sous sa forme démoniaque il se nomme Mandrag Ganon. ''Pour plus d'informations sur le personnage, voir : Ganon. Pour le combat final, voir : Ganon (A Link to the Past). 'Oracles' [[Fichier:Ganondorf (Oracles).png|right|150px|Concept art de Ganondorf pour les épisodes Oracle.]]Grâce aux sorcières Koume et Kotake (également nommées sœurs Twinrova ou Birova), aidées de Veran et Onox, Ganon est ressuscité (uniquement en «jeu lié», c'est-à-dire après avoir terminé un des jeux Oracle, obtenu un mot de passe et en se servant de ce mot de passe en démarrant l'autre Oracle). Il existe un artwork de Ganondorf (sous forme humaine) tel qu'il aurait été dans les Oracles, mais il n'apparaît dans aucun des deux jeux. (voir ci-contre) Pour plus d'informations sur le personnage, voir : Ganon. 'The Legend of Zelda' Ganon se libère et revient pour tenter de s'emparer d'Hyrule. A la fin du jeu, il est détruit (définitivement apparemment) : ses sbires tenteront de le ressusciter dans l'opus suivant, The Adventure of Link mais échoueront et Ganon ne fera qu'une petite apparition sur l'écran de Game Over. Pour plus d'informations sur le personnage, voir : Ganon. ''Timeline de Link enfant Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf dans ''Ocarina of Time, Link revient sept ans en arrière. Il avertit la princesse Zelda et le roi d'Hyrule des plans de l'ennemi et empêche ainsi Ganondorf de conquérir Hyrule. 'Twilight Princess' left|180pxAvant les évènement du jeu, Ganondorf est jugé et condamné à mort par les sept sages. Ils parviennent à le transpercer grâce à une épée de lumière, mais Ganondorf est protégé par la Triforce de la force; il parvient alors à se libérer et à tuer le sage de l'esprit (dans ocarina of time Nabooru) grâce à cette même épée. Les autres sages décident alors de le bannir dans le monde du Crépuscule grâce au miroir des ombres. Il manipule alors Xanto, un habitant du Crépuscule. En lui accordant une partie de ses pouvoirs, il permet à Xanto de s'emparer du trône de son royaume. Quand Xanto décide d'attaquer le monde de la Lumière, il est en fait guidé par Ganondorf qui veut s'échapper de sa prison et tenter une nouvelle fois d'assouvir Hyrule. Xanto est vaincu par Link, mais Ganondorf est parvenu à ses fins ; il est revenu dans le monde de la Lumière et a capturé Zelda. Quand Link se rend au château d'Hyrule pour le combattre, il utilise Zelda comme une marionnette pour l'attaquer, jusqu'à ce que Link parvienne à faire sortir l'esprit de Ganondorf du corps de la princesse. Ensuite, Ganondorf prend sa forme animale, Ganon, pour combattre. Exploitant son point faible (sa cicatrice sur le ventre), Link parvient encore à le repousser. Mais Ganondorf n'est pas vaincu, et Midona, après avoir téléporté Link et Zelda hors du château, tente de lui donner le coup de grâce en utilisant le cristal d'ombre. Malheureusement, elle ne fait pas le poids et Ganondorf rattrape rapidement les deux Hyliens. Link et Zelda, chevauchant Epona, combattent ensemble Ganondorf à l'aide d'Excalibur et des flèches de Lumière. Finalement, Link le vaincra définitivement lors d'un affrontement au corps à corps. Lorsqu'Excalibur transperce la cicatrice de Ganondorf, le pouvoir de la Triforce l'abandonne, et le Seigneur du Mal meurt. C'est là que la vie de Ganondorf prend définitivement fin dans cette timleline : les pouvoirs de la Triforce de la Force l'avaient protégé de l'épée des Sages et de son exécution, mais les déesses l'abandonnent lorsqu'Excalibur transperce sa cicatrice, ce qui fait de lui un être mortel. A cet instant, la seule chose restante qui le tenait en vie était le pouvoir de Xanto, mais c'est alors qu'on voit celui-ci se briser le cou, utilisant ainsi son propre pouvoir pour occire Ganondorf. On le voit une dernière fois, debout dans la plaine d'Hyrule au crépuscule, la tête basse et transpercé par Excalibur. Un bref instant plus tard, la malédiction qui pesait sur Midona est levée. Le pouvoir de Ganondorf étant à l'origine de cette malédiction, cela confirme la mort du Seigneur du Mal. Note Ganondorf est sauvé de son exécution par le pouvoir de la Triforce bien qu'il ne soit pas entré dans le Saint Royaume, puisque Link a prévenu la princesse Zelda de ses plans. D'après Hyrule Historia, Link possédait encore la Triforce du Courage en revenant du futur, ce qui a renforcé le pouvoir de la Triforce de la Force qui sommeillait en Ganondorf. Pour le combat, voir : Zelda possédée par Ganondorf, Ganon, Créature Maléfique, Ganondorf à Cheval et Ganondorf, Seigneur du Mal. 'Four Swords Adventures' Lorsque Link rend visite aux Gerudos du désert du doute, elles lui racontent qu'il était né pour être le gardien du désert, mais que son obsession pour le pouvoir était trop grande. Les Gerudos l'ont renié car il a enfreint leur loi en volant un trident aux pouvoirs maléfiques dans leur pyramide sacrée; ce faisant, il s'est transformé en un monstre, Ganon. Pour plus d'informations sur le personnage, voir : Ganon. Pour le combat final, voir Ganon (Four Swords Adventures). ''Timeline de Link adulte Cette timeline relate les évènements qui suivent le départ de Link à la fin d'Ocarina of Time'', lorsqu'il retourne dans son époque après avoir vaincu Ganon et qu'il laisse Hyrule sans héros. 'The Wind Waker' right|180pxJuste après que Link est retourné sept ans dans le passé, Ganondorf parvient à briser le sceau qui le retenait. Aucun héros ne s'oppose à lui, et les dieux, entendant les prières des Hyliens désespérés, engloutissent Hyrule : le royaume est scellé sous les flots et seuls quelques élus réussissent à s'échapper. Ganondorf parvient lui aussi à échapper au déluge et prend possession d'une île que l'on nomme par la suite la forteresse Maudite. Cherchant à obtenir la Triforce, il envoi un de ses sbires, le roi Cuirassé, à la recherche de la princesse héritière du royaume d'Hyrule qui possède la Triforce de la sagesse. La petite sœur de Link est kidnappée pour cette raison, et cela pousse le jeune héros à partir à l'aventure. Aidés par les pirates, Link trouve la cachette de Ganondorf et réussit à s'y introduire. Il y aperçoit brièvement Ganondorf avant d'être jeté à la mer par le Roi Cuirassé. Après avoir rencontré le Lion Rouge, Link par en quête d'Excalibur pour l'utiliser contre Ganondorf. Cependant, en retirant Excalibur de son socle, il brise le sceau qui retenait une partie des pouvoirs magiques du Seigneur du Mal. Link retourne à la forteresse pour tenter de vaincre Ganondorf, mais Excalibur a perdu ses pouvoirs et le jeune héros ne fait pas le poids. Link et la pirate Tetra (en qui Ganondorf a reconnu la princesse Zelda) sont sauvés de justesse par Valoo, Scaff et Taf. left|211x211px Après cela, Tetra (ou plutôt, Zelda) reste cachée dans le royaume englouti d'Hyrule tandis que Link part pour rendre ses pouvoirs à son épée. Mais Ganondorf la retrouve et l'emmène dans sa tour. Link, avec Excalibur et la Triforce du courage, doit d'abord y affronter Alter-Ganon, une marionnette manipulée par Ganondorf et à l'image de sa forme bestiale, avant de faire face à son ennemi. Ce dernier lui raconte son passé avant de l'attaquer ; il laisse Link à demi-inconscient et, grâce à sa Triforce, invoque celles de Zelda et Link. La Triforce est reconstituée et Ganondorf s'apprête à exaucer son vœu : faire renaître Hyrule et en devenir le maître. Il est interrompu in-extremis par Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule, le roi d'Hyrule, qui demande à la Triforce d'anéantir pour de bon le royaume. C'est donc alors qu'Hyrule est définitivement engloutie par les eaux que Link et Ganondorf s'affrontent. Au cours du combat, il est aidé par Zelda qui se sert de l'arc et des flèches de Lumière. Finalement, Link lui porte le coup de grâce (un coup d'épée dans le crâne). Ganondorf se change en pierre, et alors que Link et Tetra remontent à la surface, il disparaît avec le royaume. Note thumb|224px|La mort de Ganondorf Il s'agit sans compromis du dernier acte et de la mort définitive de Ganondorf lors de cette Timeline. Désormais à nus et sans la protection que leur accordait leur pouvoirs d'élus des Déesses; puisque suite au vœu du Roi, la Triforce s'envole au loin sans retour; Link, Zelda et surtout Ganondorf sont plus que jamais dans la série redevenus des êtres mortels.Sans nouvel espoir de réincarnation comme il en eut tellement tout au long de sa vie, la manière dont il se pétrifie mortellement montre à quel point il n'avait que trop vécu et que même son vieux corps appartenait déjà aux fantômes du passé. Ses derniers mots seront " le vent souffle..." Son rôle devient presque mélancolique dans cet opus. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il soit l'antagoniste du jeu, on peut plus ou moins le considérer également comme un anti-héros dans cet opus dû au fait que son principal désir soit la renaissance d'Hyrule (son but final restant malgré tout de le diriger après sa renaissance). Pour le combat, voir : Alter-Ganon et Ganondorf (The Wind Waker) Autres apparition ''Série des Super Smash Bros. 'Super Smash Bros. Melee' right|90pxIl est possible de débloquer Ganondorf en terminant l'event 29 puis en le battant lors d'un combat ou en jouant 600 matchs. Ganondorf reprend beaucoup de caractéristiques propres à Captain Falcon: il est très lent (encore plus que Falcon), mais a un arsenal d'attaques surpuissantes. Dans ce jeu, il reprend son apparence d'Ocarina of Time''. *Ses coups spéciaux sont: le Poing Warlock (coup normal), qui lui permet de charger de l'énergie sombre, puis de la relâcher sous forme de boule d'énergie, qui inflige de sévères damages à tous les participants qui se font toucher. Cette attaque est très lente à être effectuée, ce qui est assez préjudiciable. *Avec son coup spécial côté, Dragon Gerudo, il emmagasine de l'énergie dans sa main, puis la libère en donnant un violent uppercut à son adversaire. Ce coup est très violent une fois de plus, et il n'apparaît que dans Melee. *Avec son coup haut, plongeon sombre, il bondit et s'il cogne un adversaire, il l'attrape et provoque une explosion qui l'envoie dans la direction opposée, en plus de lui infliger des dégâts. *Son coup bas, pied du sorcier, lui permet de donner un coup (diagonal s'il est en l'air, en un tacle s'il est au sol). Ce coup est capable de piquer les adversaires s'il est effectué en l'air. 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' Dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ganondorf apparaît en tant que personnage jouable à nouveau, mais il ne fait toujours pas partie des personnages de départ. Il faut le débloquer en jouant 200 fois en mode Brawl (combat), en mode classique Difficile en prenant Link ou Zelda ou en jouant à l'émissaire Subspatial. Ses coups et caractéristiques restent globalement les mêmes, si ce n'est qu'il y a quelques changements: *Pied du sorcier ne peut plus piquer les adversaires s'il est effectué en l'air. *S'il touche un ennemi avec son plongeon sombre vers la fin de son mouvement, il lui donne un puissant coup, grâce à la force des ténèbres qu'il a accumulée. *Son coup de côté est différent: désormais, il utilise Étranglement. Avec ce coup, il saisit la tête de son adversaire avant de la plaquer à terre. S'il effectue ce mouvement en étant en l'air, il plaque directement à terre, et effectue plus de dégâts. *Pour son Final Smash, Créature Ganon, il se transforme en Ganon, et se met à rugir. Ce rugissement paralyse ses concurrents qui se trouvent à terre, en plus de les enfoncer dans le sol. Il se met ensuite à courir en ligne droite, jusqu'aux limites de la zone de combats, puis il redevient Ganondorf et se retrouve là où il était au moment où il a utilisé la Balle Smash. Ce Final Smash est automatique, et il peut facilement mettre K.O les adversaires. right|180pxDans l'émissaire Subspatial, Ganondorf est le commandant de l'armée de la Subspace. Il travaille pour la Créa-Main, et tente de plonger les mondes dans la Subspace. Il donne des ordre à plusieurs de ses sbires, comme Wario, le roi Dadidou, et Ridley, tandis ce que Bowser est son bras droit. Après que Donkey Kong, Pikachu et d'autres se soient infiltrés dans la fabrique de bombes, on apprend que c'est lui qui contrôle les R.O.B, et non le Ministre Antique. Ganondorf ordonne alors aux R.O.B de détruire le Ministre, qui se révèle être lui-même un R.O.B, et qui se joindra à Donkey Kong et sa troupe après la trahison de ses sbires. Plus tard, l'île des Anciens est absorbée dans la Subspace, et Ganondorf, avec Bowser, en émerge, et attaque les héros, pour finalement détruire le Halberd. Cependant, après l'explosion, certains héros arrivent à s'échapper grâce à leur propre vaisseau: Olimar, Samus, Falcon et Fox. Kirby arrive quelques instants après sur son Dragon, et s'infiltre dans le canon du vaisseau de Ganondorf, ce qui provoque l'explosion du vaisseau. Le reste du vaisseau explose ensuite, après l'action des autres héros, et Ganondorf et Bowser retournent dans la Subspace. Les deux vilains rendent visite à la Créa-Main, et Ganondorf se sert du dernier canon afin de tirer sur Bowser pour le transformer en trophée. Ganondorf se rend ensuite compte que Créa-Main est contrôlée par Tabbou, qui lance une puissante attaque transformant Ganondorf en trophée lui aussi. Par la suite, Bowser est ranimé grâce au roi Dadidou. Furieux, il attaque le trophée de Ganondorf, pour se venger, bien que cela ne serve à rien. Link et Zelda peuvent ensuite ranimer Ganondorf s'ils le souhaitent, auquel cas, ils décident alors de former une alliance inattendue pour aller affronter Tabbou. 'Super Smash Bros For Wii U et For 3DS' right|180pxGanondorf fait encore parti des combattants dans cet opus, il fait parti des combattants de départ dans la version Wii U alors que dans la version 3DS, c'est un personnage à débloquer en finissant le mode Classique avec Link en intensité 7.0 ou plus ou en faisant 80 matchs en mode Smash (combat). Son apparence et ses coups sont les mêmes que dans Brawl à par que : *Son attaque spéciale standard peut être chargée même si l'on se fait attaquer et s'appelle maintenant "Poing du sorcier". *Les ennemis peuvent se libérer de son étranglement. *Le "Pied du sorcier" retrouve ses caractéristiques de Melee. 'Hyrule Warriors' left|180pxGanondorf est de nouveau l'antagoniste principal de ce jeu. Il apparaît en tant que boss, mais aussi en tant que personnage jouable. Histoire Selon la légende, son âme aurait été séparée en quatre parties et dispersée par le Héros légendaire à travers le temps et l'espace. Mais Ganondorf a trouvé le moyen de renaître par l'intermédiaire de Cya. Il arrive à corrompre son âme: la bonne partie de Cya se détache de la sorcière, et se matérialise sous forme d'une autre sorcière: Lana. Cya quant à elle, récupère les trois fragments de la Triforce sur ordre de Ganondorf, et grâce à ces fragments, elle fusionne les mondes d'Ocarina of Time, de Twilight Princess et de Skyward Sword, ce qui libère 3 des 4 parties de l'âme de Ganondorf. Plus tard dans l'histoire, Ganondorf se matérialise avec son âme incomplète (car le 4eme fragment est scellé par l'épée de Légende, et il essaye de récupérer la Triforce détenue par Cya, en vain. La sorcière renvoie la Triforce de la Sagesse et du Courage à leur détenteur respectif, pour s'assurer que Ganondorf ne les prenne pas. Puis elle vient facilement à bout de son maître en utilisant la Triforce de la Force pour le sceller. Une fois l'épée de légende retirée par Link, Ganondorf combat Link et son groupe au palais de l'esprit, mais se fait vaincre. Après la défaite de Cya, Lana s'empare de la Triforce de la Force, et Ganondorf recouvre toute sa puissance grâce au 4ème fragment de son âme et revient donc à la vie. Il se met en quête de reprendre les 3 fragments. Voyant qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul, il fait appel à Ghirahim et Xanto, et se forge une armée. Il commence par éliminer les alliés de Cya, à savoir le roi Dodongo, Gohma, et Manhandla au désert Gerudo afin de conquérir ce territoire, puis il part affronter Lana, Link et Zelda, et il reprend la Triforce. Link et ses alliés vont combattre ses deux sbires Xanto et Ghirahim, puis dans le dernier chapitre, ils affrontent Ganondorf, qui se transforme en Ganon grâce à la Triforce, mais est tout de même vaincu. En tant que boss right|150px|Un autre artwork de Ganondorf, avec ses deux épées apparaît deux fois en tant que boss. Il peut lancer des boules d'énergie devant lui, ou au sol, et aussi donner des coups d'épée au sol. Il est aussi capable de s'entourer d'un halo d'énergie noir, tout en donnant des coups d'épée dans toutes les directions. En tant que personnage jouable Ganondorf est un personnage jouable tout comme dans la série Super Smash Bros., il est capable de manipuler deux épées en même temps. Il possède une très grande puissance, et ses attaques utilisent l'élément ténèbres. Notamment, beaucoup de ses attaques lui permettent de lancer de boules de ténèbres au loin ou face à lui, dont le coup qu'il lance quand sa barre de ténèbres est pleine. Certaines de ses attaques sont très rapides et donnent peu de manœuvres à l'ennemi, et son attaque la plus puissante consiste à invoquer une ombre de Ganon afin qu'il balaye les ennemis aux alentours. Son attaque spéciale lui permet de charger la foudre sur son épée puis de l'envoyer droit devant lui (tout comme l'Avatar du Néant dans Skyward Sword. Galerie Ganonxlink.jpg|Artwork officiel représentant Link affrontant Ganondorf tiré de Ocarina of Time. Ganondorf et Link (Oot).png|Link enfant rencontre Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time). Link et Ganondorf OoT.png|Link qui voit Ganondorf dans son rêve. Ganondorf TWWHD.png|Ganondorf dans The Wind Waker HD Duel final (Wind Waker).jpg|Artwork représentant Link et la Princesse Zelda affrontant Ganondorf (The Wind Waker). Costume Ganondorf Master Quest.png|Costume alternatif de Ganondorf du DLC Master Quest d'Hyrule Warriors Costume Ganondorf Twilight HW.png|Costume alternatif de Ganondorf du DLC Twilight Princess d'Hyrule Warriors. Ganondorf Restes d'Odolwa HW.png|Ganondorf portant le masque d'Odolwa. Skulltula d'Or tableau 3 HW.png|Tableau "Le pouvoir du mal" d'Hyrule Warriors Skulltula d'Or tableau 5 HW.png|Tableau "Les Élus des Dieux" d'Hyrule Warriors qui représente Link, Zelda et Ganondorf Ganondorf Amiibo 2.png|Amiibo Ganondorf de la série Super Smash Bros.. Musiques Vidéo thumb|left|425x425px Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros Brawl Catégorie:Boss d'Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Boss de The Wind Waker Catégorie:Boss de Twilight Princess Catégorie:Souverains Catégorie:Sorciers Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Spoiler Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Boss Final Catégorie:Ennemis Humanoïdes Catégorie:Gerudo Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Personnages d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Boss d'Hyrule Warriors